This invention pertains to elemental type printing means for printing upon a moving document.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,370, R. Frech, "Indicia Recording Device", granted June 6, 1978, provides an auxiliary indicia device that presents an optical image of indicia at one side of the objective lens of a microfilm camera for imaging upon the film within the camera at one side of the main image.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,062, Burton & Whitney, "Two-Sided Document Recorder", granted Oct. 26, 1976, provides document transport means, upon which the printer of this invention may be mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,684, L. Simjian, "Depository Machine Combined with Camera Means", granted May 17, 1960, discloses a stamping device, electrically operated, to stamp a serial number, date, and other desirable information on a bank deposit slip while the slip is stationary.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,658, W. Bornemann, "Photographic Recording Apparatus," granted Apr. 14, 1959, discloses optical mirror means for exposing an indicia pattern at one side of a microfiche as this is formed from the exposure, previously, of documents that are stationary on a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,628, R. Van Brimer et al, "Apparatus and Method for Positionally Controlled Document Marking", granted Apr. 9, 1974, discloses an array of twenty-one charge-ring-actuated ink jets, suited for simultaneously printing two rows of characters. A document 10 is moved past the ink jets at one undisclosed speed. Characters to be printed are read out from a memory apparatus 39. An edge-of-document sensing means 11, 15 is an inherent part of the apparatus and method.
No combination of the above means with means for photographing a document is suggested, nor of providing different speeds of translation for the photographing vs. the printing processes.
U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 35,025, filed May 6, 1970, of Richard Don Freeman, discloses a FIG. 1 at 197 USPQ 466 of In re Freeman, CCPA No. 75-531. A general purpose computer 100 is supplied with data from keyboard 140. There is a font library store 160, and a read-out cathode-ray tube 175.
Paper documents are not involved in any way.